Many conference rooms have one or more cameras in them. The cameras may be fixed in the room, and/or part of portable devices. The video information from the cameras is typically used and viewed separately and may not show how the information from one camera is related spatially to another camera. Some specialized cameras may be able to show a 360 degree view from a fixed point, but may not be able to show additional viewing angles available from other devices, such as the front view of all participants. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.